bladerunnerfandomcom-20200223-history
Frank Klepacki
Frank Klepacki is a musician, video game music composer and sound director. His score is featured in Blade Runner (video game). Biography Early life Klepacki was born in 1974 to a family of musicians of Polish and Italian descent, and was given a drum set at the age of 8.Jarret Keene (2006-06-30). "Interview with Frank Klepacki". 944 Magazine. Archived from the original on 2016-06-02. Electronica and heavy metal were the two prevailing genres that influenced him the most and, at the age of 17, began composing his own material and created his first demo disk. Career at Westwood Studios After supplying the audio director of Westwood with his demo disk - described as "an acoustic guitar song with electric guitar leads and keyboard strings, and raining sound effects" - Klepacki was hired as a composer for their new NES port of DragonStrike ''and the game Eye of the Beholder II''.Klepacki, Frank (October 2007). "Interview with Frank Klepacki". Gameplay. ITC Publishing. He then composed music for Dune II, where he attempted to emulate the sound and feel of the original Dune soundtrack. While this was happening, Klepacki was in talks to score the Command & Conquer series of games, which would thrust him more into the spotlight and critical acclaim.Frank Klepacki. "COMMENTARY: Behind the C&C Soundtrack". frankklepacki.com. Klepacki's work on the Command & Conquer series left him with awards, accolades, recognition, and caused Klepacki to embrace his newfound popularity, fans, and critics. In 1997, his score for Blade Runner (video game) and further Command & Conquer games would prove to be his last at Westwood when it was liquidated and shut down in 2002.Frank Klepacki. "COMMENTARY: Behind the C&C Soundtrack". frankklepacki.com. Score for Blade Runner (video game) Scoring the Game Although Westwood was given permission to use the score composed by Vangelis for Blade Runner (film), they were barred access of the original master recordings. Klepacki had to reconstruct the film's music by ear, and the developers of the game gave his rendition high praise, claiming it sounded clearer than the original recordings.Frank Klepacki. "COMMENTARY: Behind the C&C Soundtrack". frankklepacki.com. The game features a mix of original themes recognizable from the film, but also a dose of new tracks - featured heavily in the nightclubs the player can visit in the game. Track List Below is a track list for the game. Frank Klepacki's Blade Runner soundtrack can be listened to in its' entirety here. # Intro # Battle theme # Gothic Club # Gothic Club 2 # Gothic Club 3 # Rep Attack # The Eyes Follow # Taffy's Club # Taffy's Club 2 # Put Your Hands On Me # Late Call # Enigma Drift # Dektora's Dance # By Invitation Only # Animoid Row # Solitude # Piano theme # One More Time, Love # Etsuko theme # Bomb Disarmed # Blues # Awakenings # Bounce # Bradbury Building # Love theme # Good Night # End Credits External links You can read an interview with Frank Klepacki about his work here. Frank Klepacki's website can be accessed here. Works Video game music * Eye of the Beholder II (Westwood Studios, 1991) * Dune II (Westwood Studios, 1992) * Dungeons & Dragons: Warriors of the Eternal Sun (Westwood Studios, 1992) * Order of the Griffon (Westwood Studios, 1992) * DragonStrike (Westwood Studios, 1992) (NES port only) * The Legend of Kyrandia (Westwood Studios, 1992) * Lands of Lore (Westwood Studios, 1993) * The Legend of Kyrandia The Hand of Fate (Westwood Studios, 1993) * Disney's The Lion King (SNES) (Westwood Studios, 1994) * The Legend of Kyrandia Malcolm's Revenge (Westwood Studios, 1994) * Young Merlin (Westwood Studios, 1994) * Command & Conquer (Westwood Studios, 1995) * Parker Brother's Monopoly (Westwood Studios, 1995) * Command & Conquer: The Covert Operations (Westwood Studios, 1996) * Command & Conquer: Red Alert (Westwood Studios, 1996) * Command & Conquer: Red Alert: Counterstrike (Westwood Studios, 1997) * Command & Conquer: Red Alert: Aftermath (Westwood Studios, 1997) * Lands of Lore 2 (Westwood Studios, 1997) * Blade Runner (video game) (Westwood Studios, 1997) * Command & Conquer: Red Alert: Retaliation (Westwood Studios, 1998) * Command & Conquer: Sole Survivor (Westwood Studios, 1998) * Dune 2000 (Westwood Studios, 1998) * Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun (Westwood Studios, 1999) * Lands of Lore 3 (Westwood Studios, 1999) * Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun: Firestorm (Westwood Studios, 2000) * Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 (Westwood Pacific, 2000) * Nox (Westwood Studios, 2000)' * Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2: Yuri's Revenge (Westwood Pacific, 2001) * Emperor: Battle for Dune (Westwood Studios, 2001) * [[Wikipedia:Pirates: The Legend of Black Kat|Pirates: The Legend of Black Kat (Westwood Studios, 2001) * Command & Conquer: Renegade (Westwood Studios, 2002) * Earth & Beyond (Westwood Studios, 2002) * Star Wars: Empire at War (Petroglyph Games, 2006) * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption (Petroglyph Games, 2006) * Universe at War: Earth Assault (Petroglyph Games, 2007) * Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 (EA Los Angeles, 2008) * Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3: Uprising (EA Los Angeles, 2009) * Panzer General: Allied Assault (Petroglyph Games, 2009) * Guardians of Graxia (Petroglyph Games, 2010) * Mytheon (Petroglyph Games/True Games, 2011) * Rise of Immortals (Petroglyph Games, 2011) * Battle for Graxia (Petroglyph Games, 2012) * '''Coin a Phrase (Petroglyph Games, 2013) * End of Nations (Petroglyph Games/Trion Worlds, cancelled) * Grey Goo (Petroglyph Games, 2015)' * 8-Bit Armies (Petroglyph Games, 2016)' * 8-Bit Hordes (Petroglyph Games, 2016)' * '''8-Bit Invaders! (Petroglyph Games, 2016)' '''Band, film and solo music * There's a Home (I AM, 1995) * Mmm, Mmm, Mmm, (Home Cookin, 1997) * Unreel Invasion (short film, 1999) * Pink in the Middle (Home Cookin', 2000) * Essence of the Force (short film, 2002) * Morphscape (2002) * Rocktronic (2004) * Virtual Control (2005) * The Bitters (The Bitters, 2006) * Awakening of Aggression (2006) * Grudgement Day (The Bitters, 2008) * Infiltrator (2009) * Viratia (2009) * Conquering 20 Years (2012) * Digital Frontiers (2016) Commercial music * MTV (1997) * Cupid (abc, 2000) * Miller Genuine Draft (2001) * Ultimate Fighting Championship Pay-per view (Fox Sports, 2003–2006) * The Ultimate Fighter (Spike TV, 2005–2006) * Ultimate Fight Night (Spike TV, 2005–2006) * Amp'd Mobile (Spike TV, 2005–2006) * Inside the MMA (HDNet, 2007) * HDNet Fights (HDNet, 2007) References Category:Production Crew Category:Real-world articles